icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Shannon
| birth_place = Darien, CT, USA | draft = Undrafted | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 2005 }} Ryan Patrick ShannonSociety for International Hockey Research, accessed 2011-03-05 (born March 2, 1983) is an American professional ice hockey player. Shannon is currently playing for the Tampa Bay Lightning of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career College career Shannon was raised in Darien, Connecticut, where he played youth hockey. After four years of high school hockey at The Taft School in Watertown, Connecticut, Shannon began college hockey with Boston College in 2001–02. In his freshman year, he received the team's Bernie Burke Award as top rookie after recording 25 points in 38 games. In his senior year, Boston captured the Hockey East championship (The Lamoriello Trophy) and Shannon was named to the Hockey East All-Conference First Team and the All-American East Second Team for the second consecutive season. Scoring 45 points, he earned team MVP honours with two other teammates. Internationally, Shannon represented the U.S. at the 2003 World Junior Championships in his sophomore year. Mighty Ducks of Anaheim Undrafted, Shannon was signed as a free agent by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim on April 3, 2005. He played for their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Portland Pirates, in 2005–06 and immediately began an eight-game scoring streak to begin the season. Midway through the season, he participated in the 2006 AHL All-Star Classic for Planet USA and won the fastest skater competition. Finishing his AHL rookie campaign with 86 points in 71 games — ninth overall in league scoring and second among rookies to Patrick O'Sullivan — he was named to the All-Rookie Team. Shannon added 22 points in 19 playoff games as Portland was eliminated in the seventh game of the Calder Cup semi-finals. The following season, Shannon made his NHL debut, cracking the Ducks' 2006–07 roster. He scored his first NHL goal on October 23, 2006 in a shootout win against the Los Angeles Kings, finishing his NHL rookie season with 11 points in 53 games. He then dressed for 11 playoff games as part of the Ducks' 2007 Stanley Cup-winning squad. Vancouver Canucks That summer, Shannon was traded to the Vancouver Canucks on June 23, 2007, in exchange for Jason King and a conditional pick in 2009. He made the Canucks' roster out of training camp, but was sent down to the Manitoba Moose of the AHL after several games. Shannon was later called up and played 27 games total for the Canucks in 2007–08, recording 13 points. On July 23, 2008, it was announced that Shannon had re-signed with the Canucks. Ottawa Senators A little more than a month later, on September 2, Shannon was traded to the Ottawa Senators for defenceman Lawrence Nycholat. Shannon started the 2008–09 season in the minors with the Binghamton Senators. When Binghamton's coach, Cory Clouston, was elevated to the Ottawa job, he promoted Shannon to the Senators. He scored NHL career-highs in goals, assists and points in only 35 games and was re-signed immediately after the season to a one-year, one-way contract to stay with Ottawa for 2009–10. Tampa Bay Lightning On July 7, 2011, Shannon signed a one-year contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning as an unrestricted free agent. International play Shannon was named to Team USA for the 2009 World Championships in Switzerland by his former general manager in Anaheim, Brian Burke. He was also named to Team USA for the 2011 World Championships in Slovakia. Awards and achievements Collegiate * Lamoriello Trophy championship (Boston College) - 2005 * Hockey East All-Conference First Team - 2005 * HE All-American East Second Team - 2005 * Boston College MVP - 2005 (shared with two other teammates) Professional * Reebok Hockey/AHL Rookie of the Month - October, 2005 * AHL All-Star Classic (Planet USA) - 2006 * AHL All-Star Skills Competition - Fastest Skater - 2006 * AHL All-Rookie Team - 2006 * Stanley Cup (Anaheim Ducks) - 2007 Transactions * April 3, 2005 - Signed by the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim as a free agent * June 23, 2007 - Traded to the Vancouver Canucks for Jason King and a conditional pick in 2009 * July 23, 2008 - Re-signed by the Vancouver Canucks * September 2, 2008 - Traded to the Ottawa Senators for Lawrence Nycholat * April 15, 2009 - Re-signed by the Ottawa Senators to a one-year contract. *July 7, 2011 - Signed by the Tampa Bay Lightning as a free agent to a one-year contract. Career statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1983 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Binghamton Senators players Category:Boston College Eagles players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Vancouver Canucks players